The Rafferty's
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: The McQueens get a shock when they get four new members, Niall Rafferty's children.


For once the McQueen household was quiet, no one was arguing over who's is who's and they were all sitting watching a film. Myra kept talking through it making everyone look at her. The film finished.

"Well that was great", Myra said.

"It were boring", Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha said at the same time.

"Like mother like daughter", Myra said.

"I liked it", Maria said.

"It was a boring long film and all that happened was little red riding hood shouting into the woods", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"She was a good singer", Nana said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha can't you enjoy a family film", Carla asked.

"Family film, Matthew started crying at least five times and Kathleen-Angel hid behind the sofa an uncountable amount of times", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Carla got bored of arguing with her twin sister and started reading her history book and doing some history research. Myra looked at her granddaughters Crystal and Bronagh who had both stayed quiet through out the whole film.

"What did you think of it", Myra asked.

"Good", Crystal replied.

"It was long but good", Bronagh replied.

Myra smiled at them. A knock was on the door and all the McQueen's looked at Myra to open it. Myra walked over and answered it and in front of her was Niall's adoptive mother and four kids.

"Jean", Myra said puzzled.

"This is Kyran, Lauryn, Jayden and Sarah-Jane, they are Niall's kids, you need to look after them", Jean said.

"What, why, Jean", Myra said.

Jean had already left leaving Kyran, Lauryn, Jayden and Sarah-Jane at her door step. Kyran has blonde hair which is really short, a plain silver earring and loves to wear colorful clothes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a skull on it with denim shorts and trainers. Lauryn has big black hair, a lip piercing, blue hooped earrings in, not too big but not too small either. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue skater skirt with black tights and trainers. Jayden has brown hair and black glasses, he was wearing a white polo shirt, a black blazer, navy trousers and black shoes and Sarah-Jane has brown hair with two white bows holding her bun's in, she has little dangling stud earrings. She was wearing a purple top with blue jeans and white trainers.

"Welcome", Myra said.

Kyran, Lauryn, Jayden and Sarah-Jane walked into the house and just started at each other as everyone looked at them.

"Well I'm Myra and all these beautiful people are my family, this is my mum who is known as Nana, my sister Reenie, her daughters Porsche, Celine, Cleo. My daughter and son Mercedes and John Paul, my grandchildren Maria, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Crystal, Bronagh, Matthew. My niece Theresa and her daughters Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas and these beautiful babies are my great grandchildren Tallulah and Harvey", Myra said.

"Nice to meet you all", Jayden said.

"Its so nice to have more boys living with us", Celine said.

"I'm pregnant with a boy", Mercedes said.

"Can I play", Sarah-Jane asked walking over to Crystal and Bronagh playing with barbie dolls.

"Yes you can be Poppy, I have India and Crystal has Molly", Bronagh said.

"Can I use your laptop", Kyran asked.

"It's Carla's", Myra replied.

"You can use it", Carla replied.

Carla put in her password and reveled her screensaver which was a picture of little mix. Kyran went on to word as he was making a poster about auditions for a band he was putting together. Lauryn went off with Maria while Jayden awkwardly stood there. Jayden walked over too see what Carla was doing.

"Medicine through history", Jayden said.

"History homework", Carla replied.

Jayden sat with Carla and helped her pick out some important information that no one else would probably have. As Kyran was designing his poster, Crystal came over to see what he was doing.

"What you doing", Crystal asked.

"Making a band poster for talented people to audition for a band", Kyran said.

"Can I audition", Crystal asked.

"Sorry, you must have misheard me, I'm looking for talent people not little girls", Kyran replied.

Crystal walked away and sat outside the house where Chardonnay-Alesha was listening to her iPod. Chardonnay-Alesha paused her iPod after seeing that her sister looked upset. She moved closer to her.

"What's wrong", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"kyran", Crystal replied.

"What's he done", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"He said I'm not talented and can't audition for his band", Crystal replied.

"Then your going to get your guitar, go to that audition and show him who's boss", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok", Crystal replied.

Crystal went back inside and read where the auditions were being held for tomorrow. As it got later everyone went to bed and Myra put Sarah-Jane with Crystal and Bronagh and Lauryn in with Maria and her son Harvey. The boys Kyran and Jayden both slept on the sofa.

The auditions finally arrived and Chardonnay-Alesha took Crystal to the auditions bringing Tallulah with her. Kyran sat in the dog in the pond with Jack and Tom judging them. First on was Frankie and she was going to sing. Jack shut his eyes knowing how painful this was going to sound. Frankie started singing wrecking ball. Once she had finished Tom looked shocked.

"Next", Kyran said.

Sinead came on and started singing forget you. Kyran liked the sound of her and put her name down on the list of potential people for his band. Jack looked at Tom as they waited for Kyran to call on the next person.

"Next", Kyran said.

Tony came on with a drum kit and started playing the drums shocking Jack and Tom about how god he was and of course Kyran wrote his name down under Sinead's. Jack smiled at Tony. Kyran smiled.

"Next", Kyran called.

Kim came on and started singing hit me baby one more time. Kyran wasn't too sure about her, he thought she was good but could do better with practice. Kim walked off after her two minutes.

"Next", Kyran said.

Myra walked on and started singing aint no sunshine when she's gone and Kyran couldn't believe his nan would embarrass him like that. Jack and Tom were laughing from their seats. Kyran felt as if it was going on forever. Myra eventually finished.

"Do you want to say it", Kyran said shocked.

"Next", Jack said.

Grace walked on and surprised both Jack and Tom by auditioning. Grace sang so what and impressed Jack and Tom and Kyran wrote her name down for one of the people who could get to be the singer. Grace walked off.

"Next", Kyran said.

Crystal came on and Kyran rolled his eyes when he saw her. Crystal got her guitar out and started playing it. Kyran was shocked, he didn't think his cousin could play that well and there she was showing off her skills. Kyran wrote Crystal's name down in capital letters. Crystal walked off stage with a standing ovation from the audience and judges. Kyran, Jack and Tom had a discussion who they should be in the band. They picked their main singer, drummer and guitarist. Everyone came back on stage for the results.

"So we have the results", Kyran said.

Everyone looked at Kyran, Jack and Tom nervous all wanting a spot in Kyran's band. Everyone held hands with each other waiting for the results. Jack and Tom sat back down and they were just waiting for Kyran to sit down. Kyran sat back down with the results.

"The first person I have picked to be in my band is...Tony Hutchinson as my drummer", Kyran said.

Tony stood in front of everyone while everyone clapped for him. Tom was going to announce the next person so got ready to say their name. Once everyone had calmed down about congratulating Tony on his part.

"The next person into the band is...Crystal McQueen as the guitarist", Tom said.

Crystal walked and stood next to Tony as he gave her a congratulating hug about getting into the band. Everyone clapped for Crystal. Jack was going to announce the singer that they had picked. Everyone had calmed down.

"Now the singer we have picked...Sinead O'Connor", Jack said.

Sinead joined Tony and Crystal after getting the part of the singer. Tony, Crystal and Sinead all had a big group hug. Kyran was happy with his new band.


End file.
